Regret
by Sunset-to-Twilight
Summary: Darry decided that instead of taking care of Pony and Soda he was going to go his own way. Read this to see how the lives of the three guys have changed because of this.
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone! Please read this story and review. I'm gonna ask you to be completely honest when you review. Well any ways I think this is an interesting thing to write, and I hope you think so too. Here is a more detailed description of the story:  
  
We all know what the story, The Outsiders, says. Well, what if Darry had decided not to take responsibility over Soda and Ponyboy? What if he decided to do what he wanted to do, instead of thinking of his brothers? Well here he does. He goes off to college in California, and hasn't heard from his brothers since. Here we will see all three of the brothers POVs. We will see what happened with their lives, and whether it was for better or for worse. R&R please.  
  
~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~ *~~*  
  
Darry's POV  
  
I was finally in college. It took many sacrifices, but I did it. I knew I had to, but I often wondered what would have happened if I decided to be the guardian of my two younger brothers. I knew I couldn't if I wanted to become successful, which has been a dream of mine all my life. I didn't want to be poor anymore. I was sick of it. I knew that with Sodapop and Ponyboy I would never have been able to make it this far. I often wonder though how they are in the boys' home. I wonder if they got adopted. I guess I'll never know because I'm not going back to Oklahoma. I came to California, and I like it here. USC was the school I had my eye focused on and I got in, and it's where I'm staying.  
  
"Hey, Darry you in there?"  
  
"Yeah," I called out.  
  
My friend Alan came in carrying a football. "You wanna play football with us?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," I said excitedly. I loved football just as much as I loved studies, possibly more.  
  
We went out to the football field. There were several people there already.  
  
"Finally," one of them said. "We've been waiting all day for you, Darry."  
  
"Stop your whining, Dean," I said.  
  
We played football until it got dark. Then we all went our dorms. I was really hungry by the time I got up there, so I prepared food. Joey, who was my dorm partner didn't know how to cook so I ended up cooking for him too, unless he bought something.  
  
"Yo, what up, Darrel?" said Joey as he came in. He was all wet so I guessed he just came in form swimming practice. He was a great swimmer, and my best friend.  
  
"Not much. Hey be sure not to get the stuff wet."  
  
"I won't, don't worry." He went into the bedroom and called, " What's for dinner?"  
  
"Chicken and rice," I replied.  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
We ate dinner, and by that time I was wiped out. Thank God I had finished all my homework earlier. I watched TV for a while then I got ready for bed.  
  
"Going to bed, Joey. Night."  
  
"This early! Are you crazy?"  
  
"No I just need rest for tomorrow."  
  
"What's tomorrow?"  
  
"School!"  
  
"Yeah, well nothing important. You gotta loosen up, man."  
  
"No, you gotta get disciplined. You can't be going to bed like at 3 o'clock in the morning. You won't be able to concentrate in school."  
  
"Okay, you do what you think you should do, and I'll do what I think I should do, okay?"  
  
"Okay. Night, man."  
  
"Night."  
  
I went to bed, but I couldn't sleep. Something was bugging me. I wasn't sure why, but I felt guilty. 


	2. Chapter 2

PONYBOY'S POV  
  
"His name is Ponyboy Curtis. He's been here for a year. His brother brought him here because he was to young to become a father. He came with his other brother, but he left not so long ago. He may be a bit of trouble right now because of the fact that he doesn't have his brother, but he'll get over it."  
  
"How old is the boy?"  
  
"He is 14 turning 15 in a month."  
  
"Well then it won't be too hard to take care of him. Is he a disciplined boy?"  
  
"Well, if you knock some discipline into him then he will be. He's a good boy. He does what the elders tell him to do."  
  
"Good, good. I'll take him. My wife and I have been wanting a child, but one that wouldn't be hard to control. Well, is there anything else I need to know before I take him?"  
  
"Yes, his brother's parents are allowing him to visit his brother once every two weeks. I ask you to please allow him to do so. I also ask you to allow him to write and talk to his brother. Here is the address and phone number. Give it to the boy to keep."  
  
"I will do so, ma'am."  
  
"Thank you. Well, you got all your paperwork done..."  
  
Those were the voices from the main office. I was going to be adopted and I was nervous like hell. I may never see my friends again. What if they mistreat me in my new home? What if I don't like it?  
  
The door swung open, and a plump lady came out. Her name was Mrs. Kate Greene. She was the head to the orphanage, and she was very nice. I liked her.  
  
"Ponyboy? You can come in now."  
  
"Oh, um...thank you ma'am."  
  
"Don't be nervous, dear. Your father seems like a great man."  
  
She gave me a faint smile and lead me into the office. There was a young man sitting there. He looked like he was in his late 20's.  
  
"So, this is the boy?" the man asked.  
  
"Yes, sir," Mrs. Greene said.  
  
"He looks tough. Good build, and I must say he is quite handsome. I like him. He'll make a wonderful son," said the man.  
  
"Well then, Ponyboy, I hope that you will do great. Don't worry about your brother, you can keep in touch like I said you would. As for your oldest brother, who knows," said Mrs. Greene.  
  
"You can hardly call him my brother," I said.  
  
"Now, don't say that. He meant well, I'm sure."  
  
I didn't say anything after that, but I didn't believe her. I would bet anything that he left me and Sodapop for his own selfish reasons. I knew Darry was ambitious and he wouldn't let anyone or anything stop him from achieving what he wanted.  
  
"Well, boy, let's go," the man said.  
  
"Yes sir," I said.  
  
We left the orphanage, where everyone was waving to me. It would be the last time I would see them, hopefully.  
  
"Well, my name is Mr. Jake Sumner, but you will call me father, dad, sir, etc."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Well actually don't call me sir. Well you can until you feel comfortable calling me Dad."  
  
"Thank You."  
  
"Well, your new mother doesn't know you're coming today, but I'm sure she'll love you. She is a kind woman, and I hope you like her."  
  
We walked up the parking lot and stopped at a nice car. Actually it was a limousine. They were apparently rich.  
  
"Uh, Mr. Sumner, sir, where do you live?"  
  
"In a city near Tulsa. It's a very beautiful city. We live in a hill as there are no mountains anywhere near. It's a very big house."  
  
We drove for an half an hour and then stopped at a gigantic house. It was white with large glass windows. It seemed to be three stories tall. The front yard was enormous, and there were several cars parked in there. The garage was also there and it made the house look even bigger.  
  
"Well, it seems that my parents are here. I wonder why. Well, I'm glad you'll be able to meet them. Better today than later. Well, I was planning on giving you a tour of the house, but I guess we could do that later. Right now I'll tell the maid to prepare you a room."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
We walked inside the house and three heads turned around. Now all the eyes were focused on me.  
  
"Jake, dear, who is this?" asked a woman no older than Mr. Jake was.  
  
"He is our new son, Elaine. His name is Ponyboy Sumner."  
  
"Oh my goodness! How wonderful. Come here, Ponyboy."  
  
I walked to the young lady and she gave me a hug and a kiss. I could feel the other two people staring at me. She finally let go of me, but then I was hugged by my new grandparents. After they finally let go of me.  
  
"Well, Ponyboy. We are glad to have you here. I expect you are hungry?" said Elaine.  
  
"Uh...yeah I kinda am."  
  
"Well then I'll be right back."  
  
She left the room and then I was swimming in questions.  
  
"So how old are you?"  
  
"Where do you come from?"  
  
"How did you end up in the orphanage?"  
  
"How was it in the orph__"  
  
"Now, now stop flooding him with questions. Please let him take a break. He's been through a lot today," said Mr. Jake.  
  
I was thankful for what he said. I really wasn't in the mood for answering questions. I just wanted to eat and then relax. I really needed a break from this. I felt like being born again. I mean every time a new baby is born everyone is all over the baby, and stuff like that. I didn't really like it.  
  
"Well, Ponyboy your food will be ready soon, and your room is being prepared."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Sumner."  
  
"Please, dear, call me, Mom. That is if you feel comfortable saying it."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I ate dinner while everyone else talked. It was the most delicious dinner I had ever tasted in my life. It had been Italian, and it was like if it came from Italy. It was wonderful.  
  
"Well, thank you for the food. It was delicious, but...um...if you don't mind I'd like to go to bed now."  
  
"Very well, dear. I'll lead you to your room, but first say 'Good Night' to everyone."  
  
I did as she said and then she lead me to my room. It was a big room, and exactly how I would have wanted it to be. It had a four poster bed. It was decorated in green. There was a large window where I could easily see the sunset. In the room right next to it was a gigantic library filled with books. I also had my own private bathroom. In my room was a TV and a computer. I also had video games.  
  
"Thank you for this. I really like it, but I don't feel comfortable using it. I mean it's really nice of you and..."  
  
"Don't worry. You are our son, and you deserve the best. Well, good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
She gave me a kiss and left the room.  
  
I got ready for bed and explored the room. The bathroom was huge and so was the library. They were both my own private rooms. They were quite beautiful and I was very thankful.  
  
I lay in my bed thinking. I knew I would like it here. Not because of the big house and the wonderful stuff, but because my parents were nice. They were good people, and all I hoped was that Soda had the same luck as I did. 


	3. Chapter 3

SODAPOP'S POV  
  
"Damn it, Soda. Why do you have to do so bad in school? Can't you at least try to do good?"  
  
"What do you think I'm doing? Being lazy and slacking off?"  
  
"Now don't start raising your voice at me. Be grateful that your mom and I took you into this home. We have given you the very best, so be thankful. The least you could do is respect us."  
  
"Dad, I do, but the thing is that your pushing me to do something I can't. I get mad when you..."  
  
"Angry, not mad. Mad means crazy."  
  
"Okay, you get me angry when you do that. I was never good at studies. I'm stupid and you know it."  
  
"Now, son. You are not stupid, but you are blocking yourself from doing the best you can. You won't be able to think properly until you get the negative thoughts out of your head. You can't do anything if you think you can't. You will only be able to achieve your goals when you say you can. You don't give up!"  
  
"Okay, I'll try harder for you, dad."  
  
"No. I want you to do it for you."  
  
I left his office and walked upstairs to my room. I dropped on my bed. Why did he always do that to me? Why did he always expect so much from me? My life had changed so much since I moved here, and now I was alone. I had to leave so much since Darry sent us to the boys' home. My friends, my girlfriend, and then my little brother. I couldn't stand being without him. I couldn't believe Darry. I hated him so much for ruining my life. Why the hell did he have to do what he wanted to do? Why did he get to go to college and leave us here? Why the bloody hell did he have to so fucking selfish? I was angry. He made me leave so much and he was living his life without a worry. He was living exactly like he wanted to. I couldn't believe I was related to him, but I would never see him as a brother again.  
  
The next morning my dad woke me up at 5:30 in the morning.  
  
"Get up. You have 30 minutes to get ready and clean your room."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"You heard me. Get moving."  
  
I went to go change, brush my teeth, make my bed and clean my room. I did as many things I could when I heard my dad calling from downstairs.  
  
"Be down in the backyard in 1 minute."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
This was the daily routine. That I had to live without everyday of the week. My dad was a very disciplined man and so he made me do this stuff. I hated it because I wasn't much of a sport, but I guess all those rumbles had helped me shape up.  
  
I went down to the backyard and he immediately said, "Drop down and give me 20!"  
  
I did 20 push-ups and then 20 sit-ups. I had to do that for one hour and then finally I got treated with breakfast.  
  
I always had a big breakfast as my dad said it was the most important meal of the day. As soon as I finished lunch I had to take a quick shower and change again to get ready for school. Then the chauffeur took me to school in the limousine. I stayed there until 3 o'clock, and as soon as I came home my dad made me do my homework. I had one hour to finish it and then I played sports. After that was dinner. Then at 7 I could finally do whatever I wanted.  
  
As soon as I finished dinner I went to go take a quick shower, and got ready for bed. Then once I finished that I decided to watch TV.  
  
"Sodapop, come here," my father called.  
  
What now, I thought.  
  
I went downstairs and he was holding a piece of paper.  
  
"It's from the orphanage. They say your brother was adopted and so here is his address and phone number."  
  
"Oh, thanks."  
  
I walked to my room and decided I was going to write to Ponyboy. I grabbed my pen and began writing.  
  
Dear Ponyboy,  
  
Well I hear you got adopted. That's great, I think. I hope your doing all right. Hope you got nice parents. Here it's just me and Dad. He's pretty  
strict, and he expects so much of me. Sounds almost like Darry, but he wouldn't abandon me like Darry did. He cares what happens to me, and wants  
me to do good in the future. But hey it's killin me right now. I can't stand it when he yells at me when I get a bad grade, but hey you know some  
dads. Well, I hope you're doing all right. Hope you right soon. Please write everyday, and be sure to tell me everything's that going on with you. If you can't write then call, but it can only be between 7 and 8. I have to go to bed at 8 so no later than that. On Sunday you can call me whenever  
oh, and also Saturday. Okay so call. I would call you, but I'm not sure  
when I could so well...yeah.  
Well I'm mising you and hope to here from you soon. Bye!  
  
Sodapop Butler  
  
I finished my letter and I put it in an envelope. I put the stamps on and then put it in the mailbox. By that time I had to go to go to bed.  
  
"Night, dad."  
  
"Good Night, son."  
  
I went upstairs to bed. I was glad Ponyboy got adopted. I just hoped he was with good people I really hoped he was. I was hoping that I could talk to him soon and maybe even see him. I just wondered if my dad would let me. He might on Saturday and Sunday, but I haven't lived with him on those days yet, so I wouldn't know.  
  
I was pretty tired so I yawned and fell right asleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Well everyone that was how the lives of the three brothers were going. We know that Soda is with a strict father. He lives in a rich house and has no mother. Ponyboy is with parents who spoil him like hell and let him do whatever he wants. He is also rich, and he's kind of happy. Darry, well he's in college just as he wanted, but it looks like guilt is running over him at the moment. Well, what about the other greasers? What are they thinking about this change? Well read this chapter and find out. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
"How's Steve?" asked Dally.  
  
"Well, he's taken this pretty hard. I mean can you blame him? Soda was his best friend for who knows how long," Two-Bit replied.  
  
"Yeah, they never spend their time apart. What's Steve doing any ways?"  
  
"Well, he's been smoking and drinking like hell. He keeps talking bad about Darry, saying that he's a bastard and should be sent to hell. Then he's also been picking a lot of fights at school. Remember when he nearly killed that little freshman?"  
  
"Yeah, we had to drag him out of that. Wasn't he suspended?"  
  
Two-Bit nodded his head. He was completely exhausted. He should be too if he had been at Steve's house all day yesterday trying to comfort him.  
  
"You tired?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean you try consoling some drunk guy. The kid nearly killed me. It's no use going over there, but he can't go on like this forever. He has to face the fact that he ain't gonna see Soda again. Besides, he's got us, don't he?"  
  
"Yeah, well he needs some sense knocked into him. I'm gonna go over there and beat..."  
  
"Dal, there ain't no point in doing that. It ain't gonna do no good. Just give it up. He's gotta get out of this mess by himself."  
  
They were both quiet for sometime. There was nothing to say. They were both upset about losing three friends. They were worried about what was going to happen to Steve. Little did they know that Johnny was going through a hard time too. Johnny was getting abused by his father more and his mother just ignored him like always. He also had to deal with the fact he didn't have Ponyboy to talk to anymore. He wanted to get out of this world more than ever now. He wanted to just grab a gun and shoot himself, but there was something that stopped him. He had some hope that Ponyboy was going to come back.  
  
"Why did this have to happen?" Johnny asked himself. "Why did Darry have to be so fucking selfish?"  
  
He couldn't control his anger. He started throwing things across the room breaking things and destroying them. He hated Darry, but then who didn't? He felt just like the others did. He hated Darry and missed Ponyboy and Soda. He decided he was going to go talk to Dally and Two-Bit.  
  
"So, how do you think they're doing?" Two-Bit asked.  
  
"Who knows, but no matter what they'll live. If they moved anywhere it's probably better. If it's not, they'll survive because greasers always do," Dally said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. Oh...hey Johnny!"  
  
Johnny had come in to join them and said, "Hey you guys!"  
  
"What's up, Johnnycake?" Dally said.  
  
"Nothing really. You know just thinking about the Curtis Brothers."  
  
"Yeah, that's what we were doing, but I think we should live our lives on. It happened already and we can't change that. Oh, hey look it's Cherry's friend, Marcia! You think she'll go out with me this time. I mean..."  
  
"Two-Bit, forget about it. She's a Soc. We all know that girls like that are bitches. I mean look at Cherry Valance...she's a bitch, but fun to mess with," Dally said.  
  
"Yeah, she ain't my type any ways. Oh, shit I forgot I gotta be somewhere! See you guys later," Two-Bit called. He ran off down the street until he disappeared.  
  
"So, what you wanna do, Johnny?"  
  
"Heck, I don't know."  
  
"Movies? Arcade? Food?"  
  
"Movies sounds okay."  
  
"Yeah then we'll see if we can pick up some girls."  
  
"Oh, Dally I really don't wanna."  
  
"Why? You gay? I mean while I pick up girls you can check out guys."  
  
"No, it's just that well...you know I ain't like that."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Fine we'll just go to the movies then get a bite to eat. Sound good?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They walked off and went to do as they said they would. After that not once did anyone talk about the Curtis brothers, but still nothing would be the same...especially for Steve. 


	5. Chapter 5

Darry's POV  
  
"Damn it!" I said.  
  
"What?" Joey asked  
  
"The fuckin' coach won't let me play the next two games because I got a B- on my math test last week. I mean it's just a B-."  
  
"Yeah, well. You've always cared before. You only wanted A's, but ever since you started going out with Alexis you've just been out there."  
  
"It's not just Alexis," I said simply.  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it."  
  
"Oh, great! We're back to that subject again. The one you won't ever tell me about. C'mon bro, I'm your best friend, you can tell me."  
  
"Fine, you wanna know? I'll tell you, but it's gonna be kinda boring."  
  
"Fine just tell me!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Well I come from Oklahoma and..."  
  
"You do? You never told me that."  
  
"Are you gonna let me talk or not?"  
  
"Yeah, keep going."  
  
"Okay, as I was saying. I used to live in Oklahoma with my parents and my two brothers, Ponyboy and Sodapop."  
  
"What kinds of names are those?"  
  
"Will you shut up? Any ways, my parents died in a car accident about a month ago. I was now to be responsible for my two brothers. I couldn't do it. I had to give them a better home. I wanted to go to college, and if I took care of them I wouldn't be able to. So, I decided I was going to go to college and put them in a boys' home. Everyone I knew tried to talk me out of it, but I had my mind set. As I took them there Soda was yelling at me, and I just ignored everything he said..."  
  
"Damn it, Darry! You can't take us there. Why the hell are you gonna leave us for your own fucking reasons!"  
  
"Look you better shut up! I have to go to college even if it means I won't see you guys again!"  
  
"And that's exactly what you want! But fine leave! We'll be miserable, but not half as much as you will be!"  
  
"Fine I hope you have the worst time of your life. Be damned!"  
  
"Same to you, you bastard!"  
  
"...I then threw them out of the car and left them at the boys' home. I was so angry I didn't care what they thought of me. I just wanted to go to college and that was what I was gonna do. I never said another word to them. I don't know how they are or anything. I never will."  
  
"Well," said Joey, "you could check if they're still in the boys' home and then talk to them."  
  
"I doubt they will ever want to talk to me again."  
  
"Well, I dunno what to say to you. Just get over it. They're history. What you gotta worry about now, is mid-terms."  
  
"Oh, yeah! Damn it, I forgot!"  
  
"Well you best get your ass to it. You've got time so don't worry too much."  
  
I went to my room and started studying for mid-terms. They weren't for six weeks, but if I wanted to stay on the football team, I had to do good. I couldn't keep my mind on it though. As I remembered the fight I had with Soda that day, I knew he was right. I was miserable, and guilt was running all over me. I should've thought about whether Pony and Soda were going to get good homes. I shouldn't have even sent them there. I shouldn't have gone to college, and paid more attention to Ponyboy and Soda going to college. It was to late now though. I just had to hope that they get good homes. Maybe they already got a new home. If they did I hope they're good.  
  
It was 2 o'clock in the morning by the time I went to bed. I didn't know why I studied so much today if I had 6 weeks left. Even Joey had already gone to sleep. I went into my bed and just lay there. I thought of Pony, Soda, mid-terms, my new girlfriend Alexis, football... 


	6. Chapter 6

Soda's POV  
  
"Sodapop Patrick Butler, get your ass down here this minute!"  
  
What the hell was my dad yelling at me for this early in the morning? It was Saturday and I could sleep until any time, as long as it was before noon. Well, I knew I had to go any ways or else my dad would kill me.  
  
"You called, sir?"  
  
"Hurry up and come down the stairs."  
  
I hurried down, and saw he was holding a letter in his hand. I noticed it had the school crest on it. I went to this private school called Kingston Institute. You were normally supposed to stay in the dorms over there, but pops wouldn't allow it. I had to come home everyday no matter what. I hated the school. There were so many conceited bastards. Everyone was all about the money, and they were always bragging about it. It was so annoying. I mean there were some people who didn't care about all the money they had, me being one of them. I mean, yeah, mom and dad were rich, but I didn't care.  
  
Well anyways, my dad was holding one of those very important looking letter. Damn I knew I was in trouble.  
  
"Do you know what this is!?" he asked me.  
  
"A letter from school?"  
  
"Look, don't get smart with me if you know what's good for you!"  
  
"Well, you asked me a question and I answered it," I said calmly.  
  
"I'm warning you Soda."  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll shut up."  
  
"Well, you're right it is a letter. You know what it says?"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"They said that Thursday morning they saw you jumping the gate! Naturally you would have been arrested for ditching, but they decided not to say a word because something else happened!" He stopped talking for quite a while. When I couldn't stand the suspense any longer I asked, "Yes?"  
  
"YOU FUCKIN' FLUNKED OUT OF SCHOOL!"  
  
"What!? But How!?"  
  
"That's the exact same question I'm asking! HOW?"  
  
"But, but, the teachers said I was doing okay. I wasn't getting A's or B's but I wasn't flunking!"  
  
"That's not what the principal said!"  
  
"But, they didn't even give me a goddamn warning! They never said to me 'you better pull your grades up or you'll be flunking out of school.' I swear they didn't."  
  
"Okay, this is what I'll do. I'll talk the headmaster to work this all out. I'll tell him to give you one more chance, but now that I've gotten this letter you'll be working your ass off. There isn't going to be anymore free time on Saturdays, but since at least need one day of rest, you can keep Sunday. You will keep your free time at the end of the day, but only to get ready for bed, and write to your brother, understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
We both calmed down, but I knew my dad was still kinda mad. I was relieved when he said I could still write to Ponyboy because that was the main thing that was bugging me. I worryin' about not being able to keep in touch with him.  
  
"Okay, you're may go Soda."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
I left without another word. I hoped they would let me back into the school, or else my dad would go insane. I wish my mom was here. She was home for the first week, but then she had to go to New York for business. She was a kind woman, and I really liked her. She is a great woman, and I knew that once she came back she would be a great mother.  
  
As I went into my room, I heard my phone ringing. My dad had decided that I should have my own line, so that my dad didn't have to stop me from talking to my brother when he needed to use the phone.  
  
I picked up he phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello, may I speak to Sodapop, please?"  
  
"This is he."  
  
"Oh, hey Soda. It's me, Ponyboy. I didn't recognize your voice over the phone. How are you?"  
  
He sounded so damn polite. "I'm okay. I kinda flunked out of school, though. My pops went nuts and we kinda got in a row."  
  
"What!? How can you flunk out of school?"  
  
"I've told you before. I'm stupid. I ain't like you and Darry. I'm surprised I didn't just quit school."  
  
"Well it's good that you haven't dropped out yet, but still. Flunking out!?"  
  
"Yeah. I was surprised as you are. No teacher ever told me I was failing a class, like they do with the other morons of the class."  
  
"Well, that isn't fair. Is anyone going to do anything about it?"  
  
"My dad is gonna talk to the headmaster, but if he won't give me another chance I'm dead. I mean if my dad doesn't kill me, he's probably gonna send me to some other private school."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Well, I don't know. He hasn't said anything yet. God, I'm hating him right now."  
  
"You're always hating him. You keep talking about how hard he is on you."  
  
"He is hard on me, and I hate it. He won't even let me go out of the house on weekends. He won't let me go to Tulsa to go visit the old buddies."  
  
"I'm going tomorrow. My mom is taking me because she's going to visit a friend of hers. I asked her if I could go because I have friends there too, so she said 'yes'."  
  
"Lucky you. Hey do me a favor and say hi to everyone for me. Oh and check up on Steve. Ask him about Sandy. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah, okay. Well, I got to go."  
  
"Oh, okay. Thanks for calling."  
  
"No problem. Well good-bye."  
  
"See ya."  
  
I hung up the phone and then just lay on my bed. It was only 11:30a.m. I decided to get up and take a nice cold shower. I walked to the bathroom and got undressed. After 30 minutes I got out of the shower, and walked to the sink. I noticed a beard was starting to grow, so I started shaving. When I finished I got dressed. I went downstairs, and since it was around 12:15 I had to eat brunch. My dad wasn't home at the moment so I had the house to myself. I made myself I honey ham sandwich. All I did was put honey instead of mayonnaise and mustard. Then I put in the ham. That was the first food invention I made for a long time. It tasted pretty good.  
  
"You already made yourself a lunch, Mr. Butler?"  
  
It was the maid's daughter. She was around my age, or a little younger. I didn't know her to well as she rarely came out of her room. She had green eyes, and long dark brown hair. She was Hispanic, and was really good looking. I didn't know to many Hispanics, as they mostly lived in California, New Mexico, and Texas. They were less around here, but there were still plenty.  
  
"Where's your mom?"  
  
"She had to go shopping for food, and left me in charge."  
  
"Oh. Well, yeah I made me a honey ham sandwich."  
  
"Honey ham?"  
  
"Honey with ham."  
  
"Invention of yours?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Interesting. What's it taste like?"  
  
"I don't know. I haven't tried it yet."  
  
"Well, I better get to work or else my mother will throw a fit."  
  
"You wanna try the sandwich?"  
  
"No, thank you. I'm not really hungry."  
  
"It's only trying it, not eating the whole thing."  
  
"It belongs to you, sir. You eat it."  
  
"No. I'm giving you an order. Try the sandwich."  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you objecting my authority?" I said in a mocking way.  
  
"Okay, fine. I'll try your sandwich."  
  
She took the sandwich out of my hand and took a bite.  
  
"Well, how is it?" I asked.  
  
"Mm...It tastes great!"  
  
"Glad you like it. You want me to make you one?"  
  
"No, thank you, sir."  
  
"Stop calling me sir. I ain't old you know. My name's Sodapop, but you can call me Soda."  
  
"Okay, Soda."  
  
"Hey what's your name?"  
  
"Elizabeth," she said simply.  
  
"So how bout that sandwich?"  
  
"No, thank you. I can make one myself. You shouldn't trouble yourself."  
  
"No trouble at all, honestly. It's not like I have anything better to do."  
  
"You don't have anything to do on a Saturday?"  
  
"Yup. Absolutely nothing."  
  
"That's surprising. You'd think that a guy like you would be on a date with a girl or something."  
  
"Yeah, well I ain't out on a date, so I can easily make you that sandwich."  
  
"Well, if you insist."  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back."  
  
"I'll be upstairs in the bathroom."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I walked to the kitchen and got bread, honey, and ham. I just finished my own sandwich and was quite good, so I decided I would make another one for me.  
  
I finished both sandwiches and I walked upstairs to give Elizabeth hers.  
  
"Here you go."  
  
She smiled and said, "Thank you. Hey, let's go down to the dining room. I really don't feel comfortable eating in the bathroom."  
  
I laughed and said, "Yeah, me either."  
  
We walked down to the dining room.  
  
"So, Soda...how do you like it here?"  
  
"I liked it better in Tulsa."  
  
"Oh is that where you lived? How was it over there?"  
  
"It was great. I lived my whole life there. I had 4 great friends. Dallas, Johnny, Two-bit, his real name's Keith, but everyone calls him Two-Bit because he's always gotta get his two-bits worth in. And then there's my best friend Steve. I have a great brother named Ponyboy, and there's my...uh, other brother Darrel.  
  
"We had good times there. You know me and Steve would go dancing with our girlfriends almost all the time, and then after we took them home we'd have a drag race with some other guys."  
  
"What was your girlfriend's name?"  
  
"Um...Sandy."  
  
"Oh, well it was nice talking to you. I really have to get back to work now. See you around."  
  
"Yeah, okay. Bye."  
  
With that she went to do her chores. She was a nice girl, and I now thought that maybe my life here won't be so bad. 


	7. Chapter 7

Greasers' POV  
  
"Damn it!" Dally said.  
  
"What?" asked Johnny.  
  
"I cut myself."  
  
"Oh quit your wining Dally," Two-Bit said.  
  
"I ain't wining. I just nearly cut my finger off."  
  
"Hey has anyone seen Steve lately?" asked Johnny.  
  
"Oh, I went to see him today. I forgot to mention," said Two-Bit.  
  
"How is he?" asked Dally.  
  
"Not good. Not good at all."  
  
"What's wrong with him?" asked Johnny.  
  
"Shit man, he's lost it. You really got to see him. I don't wanna say what's up with him."  
  
"Oh come on just tell us," Dallas said.  
  
"Okay fine, but it ain't good," Two-Bit said. "Okay I was walking t his house when I see him by the Dumpster. I saw him and said hi. He was looking at the floor, but when he looked up his face looked pale and almost dead. There were bags under his eyes like he hadn't slept for days. I asked him what was wrong and he just said his dad kicked him out of the house..."  
  
"Why he kick you out, man?  
  
"He didn't need to answer because I saw a bunch of pills, cocaine, marijuana, and a bunch of other drugs. I was surprised he hadn't taken acid yet. He was a complete mess. The guy is a drug addict. He's got himself into a whole mess of trouble. The guy has almost lost it. He's slowly losing his mind, but there ain't no hope in helping him now. I tried to take him to the hospital, but it was no use."  
  
"Damn that guy took it hard."  
  
"I know. A little to the extreme."  
  
"How does Evie feel about this?"  
  
"She left him. Said that she had been trying to help him, but he wouldn't let himself. She said that she won't go back to him because it's not the Steve she fell in love with."  
  
"Whoa. That sucks. The guy's screwed. We gotta find Soda and bring him here fast. You know even just to visit. Steve needs it if we wanna save his life."  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know Soda's phone number."  
  
"Hey but you got Pony's don't you?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Then give him a call. He'll probably know Soda's phone number."  
  
"Yeah, okay hold on."  
  
Two-Bit went to the nearest pay phone and dialed Pony's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, is this Ponyboy?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh, hey. I gotta ask you something."  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Two-Bit."  
  
"Oh hey. I didn't recognize your voice. Okay what did you need to ask?"  
  
"What's Soda's number?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We need it. It's a complete emergency or else we could lose Steve."  
  
"What happened to Steve?"  
  
"He's losing his mind. He's become a drug addict and he needs medical help fast but he won't go anywhere without Soda."  
  
"Oh shit. No way?"  
  
"Yeah so what's the number?"  
  
"(678) 556-7865."  
  
"All right. Thanks. See you next Sunday Pony."  
  
"Yeah okay, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
He hung up the phone and dialed Soda's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yes, hi is Soda there and may please speak with him."  
  
"He's busy at the moment."  
  
"It's an emergency!"  
  
"Okay, okay. No need to shout. Hold on."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey it's Two-Bit. Steve needs you NOW!"  
  
"What? Why? What's wrong with him?"  
  
"He needs medical help fast but he won't let himself go without you. He's taking drugs and you're the only one who can stop him. You better get to Tulsa now!"  
  
"All right. I'll be there. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"What he say?" asked Johnny.  
  
"That he'll be here."  
  
After about an hour they saw Sodapop coming.  
  
"Where the hell is he?"  
  
"Follow me," said Two-Bit.  
  
Everything was happening so fast. When they got to where Steve was, Steve was knocked out. He had LSD in his hand. He had already taken some. The guy was possibly dead. They got to the hospital quick and they got him to a room quick. Everyone had to stay outside while they were examining Steve. After hours of waiting nobody spoke.  
  
A phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" said Soda  
  
It was his dad.  
  
"I can't come home! I told you that my best friend is in goddamn danger!  
  
I can't leave him! I ain't going anywhere until he comes out.  
  
Dad, you gotta understand how much this means to me. He's been my friends since grade school.  
  
I'm not leaving and you're not gonna make me."  
  
Soda was now in tears. He was crying so much he could barely speak. He choked on every word and then just hung up.  
  
No one said anything after that. Then after a long time the doctor came out... 


	8. Chapter 8

Soda's POV  
  
"Well? How is he?" I asked. I was crying so much my vision was blurry. I was scared to death of the answer. The doctor had a look like if he was sorry. I then knew the answer, but I just had to make sure. He couldn't be dead he just couldn't be.  
  
"He has...deceased."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"He has passed away."  
  
"But...but how could he? He was still alive when I brought him here. He couldn't have...why the hell did you let him die!"  
  
"It wasn't our fault. He had consumed too many drugs. He did live long enough to say this though, 'Don't you ever forget Soda and don't change. I missed you and I couldn't live without my best friend. I think this is the best way to go man.'"  
  
That put a smile on my face. I shouldn't forget and I know I never will. He was the best friend anyone could ever have and no one in the world could replace him.  
  
"Thanks Doctor."  
  
I left without another word. I never knew what Two-Bit, Dally, or Johnny had to say about this, and I didn't care. I really didn't. I took my car back home. I was crying all the way partly because I was sad but also because I was happy. At least good ol' Steve wouldn't suffer no more.  
  
I walked into my house.  
  
"Hello. What happened?"  
  
"He left."  
  
"I'm truly sorry." I knew he was too. He didn't sound it but I knew he was and I was glad.  
  
"I'm going to bed."  
  
"Very well. I have to go to a party tonight so you'll be the only one here. Oh and also the maid."  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
"Good-bye."  
  
He left and I walked up to my room.  
  
My best friend had died. I might have been able to stop it. No actually Darry had caused it. I then decided I was gonna give him a call.  
  
I dialed the number.  
  
"Hello?" said a voice.  
  
"Yeah, is Darrel Curtis there?"  
  
"Yeah, hold on."  
  
"Hello?" said a new voice that belonged to Darry.  
  
"Hey, it's Soda."  
  
"Oh, hi. How are you?"  
  
"I'm okay. It's too bad Steve isn't though."  
  
"What's wrong with Steve?" He said in an unconcerned voice. I hated him right then and there.  
  
"He's dead you bastard!"  
  
"What? How did this happen?" He said it in a mildly concerned voice. I couldn't believe him! How could he not be so goddamn concerned?  
  
"You goddamn caused it!"  
  
"No I didn't!"  
  
"Yeah, you made us leave Tulsa, and Steve got so fuckin' depressed! He started taking drugs and well he consumed too much that he died!"  
  
"He caused it himself."  
  
"If you hadn't made us leave it wouldn't have happened!"  
  
"Well yes but he's the one that chose to take drugs."  
  
"BUT IT COULD'VE BEEN PREVENTED!" I was angrier than ever. I hated every bit of what used to be my brother. I couldn't believe he was related to me. If I hadn't known him all my life and someone told me he was my brother I would've said they were crazy. But he hadn't always been like this. He was great before mom and dad died.  
  
"You know what? He died, he died, and you can't change that. Just forget about it."  
  
"You know what? Forget you!" I hung up the phone and was close to bawling. I didn't though. I had to be tough. I just had to be. I couldn't let this get too me or else I won't live.  
  
"Master Soda?" It was the maid.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Would you like something to eat?"  
  
"No thanks. I'm not hungry."  
  
"But you haven't eaten all day. You should at least eat a snack."  
  
"I'm not hungry," I repeated.  
  
"Very well, but I'll make something in case you get hungry later."  
  
"Okay."  
  
And with that she left... 


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, now this chapter will have no one's POV. I'm just gonna write how everyone is doing and handling the loss of Steve. Well enough of me talking. Here's the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The loss of Steve hit everyone hard. It was as the sky had fallen and ripped the world apart. It hurt Soda the most though. Ever since that night when he was in the hospital Soda had done all he could to get to his best friend. It was the worst night that could have come...maybe even worse then the day they left Tulsa. He dreamed every night about how it could have been possible to save him, but he knew now it was to late. He remembered the good old days when they were always together...getting into drag races, going on double dates, and all the rumbles they fought together. They had been a team and now it had all fallen apart.  
  
As he sat on a rock near a little lake he thought. He sat there for hours just thinking about everything...why did it have to be Steve? He never had done anything wrong. It was all goddamn Darry's fault. Why Steve? Why not Darry? Why? He never did anything wrong. He started to cry and throw pebbles into the lake. He was going through a very rough time. He felt the part of his heart that his friendship with Steve took was empty. There was nothing he could do anymore. Absolutely nothing.  
  
"Hey can I please talk to Ponyboy?"  
  
"Yes, hold on a moment."  
  
"Hello?" Ponyboy said.  
  
"Hey Ponyboy," Two-Bit said.  
  
"You don't sound so good. Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay. Could be better. Look man...Steve died."  
  
"What!? How!? What happened!? How's everyone? How's Soda!?"  
  
"One question at a time, man. Yeah, yesterday remember I told you that I needed Soda's number?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well he came and we took Steve to the hospital and then they told us that he had consumed too many drugs."  
  
There was silence for a moment and then Ponyboy asked, "How's Soda?"  
  
"Don't know. He ran, but I'm sure he's okay. I bet he's depressed though."  
  
"You know what I'm going over there. I'll take the bus or something. I'll see you later."  
  
"Uh...okay. See you."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Even though Ponyboy didn't really like Steve he still felt bad. I mean I guess anyone who knew him that long would.  
  
"Mom, I'm going to Tulsa."  
  
"But I'm taking you in two days."  
  
"Yeah, but I really need to go now. You see there was this friend...Steve, and well he died."  
  
She gasped and Ponyboy said, "They really need me over there now."  
  
"Okay, I'll take you. I'll pick you up when I go there, Okay?"  
  
"Thanks, mom."  
  
"I'll tell your father."  
  
Ponyboy nodded and they drove to Tulsa.  
  
They finally got there and he found everyone sitting in the park bench.  
  
"Hey you guys."  
  
"Oh, hey Ponyboy."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Well what you already heard."  
  
"Oh, so have you found Soda?"  
  
"Yeah, he's by the lake."  
  
"Is it safe to go talk to him?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Okay, thanks."  
  
Ponyboy walked to the lake and saw Soda sitting there, throwing pebbles at the water. Ponyboy stood there a moment and just watched him. It was the fist time since he had been adopted that he saw Soda. He hadn't changed much. He did have a better build from all the exercise his father made him do.  
  
He walked up to Soda and put his hand on his shoulder. "Hey," Ponyboy said.  
  
Soda looked up and said, "Hey."  
  
"Haven't seen you in a while. How ya been?"  
  
"Well at the moment...I could be better."  
  
"Yeah? Well...it must be hard losing your best friend."  
  
"Yeah, I mean that's why you shouldn't get attached to people. My dad keeps telling me that. I think he's right, but then it wouldn't be me."  
  
"That's the truth. So how you feel about Steve."  
  
"Well, I'm feeling depressed, but I mean it wasn't like it was the only bad thing that happened in the last few weeks. I mean come on with Darry leaving us. With us having to leave our friends. With me having to leave Sandy...and you. You know I thought about killing myself to tell you the truth, but I know something is still worth living for and I'm gonna find it."  
  
"Then you'll be happy?"  
  
"I was happy since I saw you again. You know Ponyboy, I had fun in life. You know it was the best thing with Steve. I felt free here in Tulsa, but now...I'm trapped in my house and now in my own world. I'm not free in spirit anymore. Without Tulsa, life has lost its joy. I feel trapped and the only thing keeping me from being completely trapped is the thought of being with you guys again. Yesterday my dreams were destroyed. When I saw the doctors face...I knew what it meant. I...I"  
  
He couldn't talk anymore. The knot in his throat choked him from his words.  
  
"Soda, you're gonna get through this. I'll help you. You know even if I'm younger than you I'm always gonna be there for you. All my life you have helped me and I just sort of stopped listening to you, but now you know I am here for you, and I always will be."  
  
"Thanks Pony."  
  
"Well what you need now is a shoulder to cry on, so...go ahead and cry."  
  
Soda cried harder than he ever had. He was letting out all the emotions he had kept bottled up since Darry left them at the boys' home. His anger and sadness was finally coming out.  
  
Back with the other greasers they were all at home. As each one lay in his own bed they thought of Steve. How was it possible that he did something so stupid? Two-Bit and Dally did not cry. They both felt too tough to cry. Johnny cried, but not too much. He wasn't that close to Steve.  
  
The death of a friend had affected each and every one of them. What made it worse was that it could have been prevented if they had known sooner about the drugs. They never would've thought Steve could do something so stupid. Now because of drugs they lost a friend forever. 


	10. Chapter 10

Darry's POV  
  
I couldn't help but think of the phone call Soda made a few days ago. It wasn't my fault. It couldn't be. What I did was for the better and it was Steve's choice to take the drugs or not. I didn't choose for him, so there was nothing to blame me on.  
  
"Yo, Darry, the game is starting."  
  
"Who against who?"  
  
"Lakers against Kings."  
  
"Oh, this will be good."  
  
"Man, the Kings are gonna kick their asses this time. Lakers suck this year."  
  
"I know, hey did you invite Chris and Anooj?"  
  
"Yeah, Chris said he was coming a little late and well, like always, Anooj can't make it."  
  
"Okay, well it's starting."  
  
By the end of the game Kings ended up beating the Lakers by one point. It was a really close game. One of the best I had seen all season.  
  
"Hey, Joey are you staying up?"  
  
"No way man. That game wore me out."  
  
"Yeah, me too. Night, then."  
  
"Night."  
  
He fell onto his bed and fell asleep immediately. I was pretty tired too, but I couldn't sleep. Memories were coming back into my head. The yelling coming from Soda still haunted me. I knew he would never forgive me. Maybe he wouldn't even accept me as his brother. Just a legal brother, but not at heart. What about Ponyboy? How did he feel about me? I hadn't heard from him since I left. Guilt was starting to fall into me. I missed Tulsa. I missed the ways things used to be. I missed everything about that damn city, and I wanted to go back.  
  
Knock. Knock.  
  
I got up from my bed and checked who it was. It was my new girlfriend Aurora.  
  
I opened the door and let her in.  
  
"Hey," I whispered.  
  
"Hey. Is Joey here?"  
  
"Yeah, he's asleep."  
  
"Oh, well I came to tell you that this is my last week here. I'm moving to Italy next Monday."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I was offered a job there to be a journalist and you know that it's my dream to become one, and well I wouldn't want to lose this opportunity."  
  
"I wouldn't want you to miss this opportunity either. I'm happy for you."  
  
"Thanks Darry. That means a lot. Well when I go I don't want to break-up with you. I'd like to have a long distance relationship."  
  
"Well I don't wanna break-up either. You're the best thing that happened to me and I don't want that to change."  
  
"Right. Well, that's all I wanted to say. I best go to bed now."  
  
"All right, good night."  
  
"Good night." I gave her a little kiss and then she left.  
  
That was the last I saw of her.  
  
As I thought of her leaving her life I thought about leaving mine. I thought of a place that would rid me from everything I ever knew. Far away from the people I knew. Far away from the horrible memories that have caused me pain for the past year. I didn't want to deal with it anymore. I gave up, but I knew I couldn't go back to Tulsa. It would be way too painful to go back and I may just face rejection. I had to go far away where I knew that neither Ponyboy nor Sodapop would be in. Far to where the lines of earth meet the heavens. 


	11. Quick letter from Author

Dear Readers, I am sorry I have not been able to update my story. I will get to it as soon as I can. I'm kind of busy with school right now, but I know you guys want to know the what happens so I will get to writing as soon as possible. Okay then bye for now...  
  
From, Sunset-to-Twilight 


	12. Chapter 11

SODA'S POV  
  
"Hey, you feeling alright? You look kind of down."  
  
"Look who the hell are you?"  
  
"Well, I____"  
  
"Oh God. I'm sorry, really sorry. It's just that well my friend recently died and well I'm just trying to get by."  
  
"Oh, I've been in that situation, except with me it was my brother. I always just blew up on people even though I knew they were only trying to help."  
  
"Yeah, sorry again."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Hey, so how did you get over it?"  
  
"I haven't. I mean it just happened about two weeks ago. I was coming to visit him because I live in New York, and then I find out he died. I was really close to him. I always wrote to him. Every week I would send a letter and he would always write back. I hadn't seen him for such a long time, I wanted to visit him as a surprise. Also I came because he stopped writing back after a while. I was worried, so I came to Tulsa to check everything was all right. When I went to his house my father told me that he was dead. I couldn't speak to my mother because she wasn't feeling right emotionally. And then now I'm here."  
  
"Yeah, but how are you not able to show your emotions?"  
  
"I don't know. I just hold my head up high and I know that my brother is better of resting in peace than suffering here on earth. I know I'll see him again someday."  
  
I looked up to look at her. She looked very familiar. I couldn't remember where but I knew I had seen her somewhere, but it was just a vague memory. Was it on TV that I saw her? No I don't think so. She looked older now.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Oh, right. My name's Stephanie. Yours?"  
  
I had the right mind to lie about my name. I didn't want her to know my real name because it was different, but I told her my real name anyways.  
  
"Sodapop," I said.  
  
"Sodapop? That name rings a bell." She gasped. "Are you Sodapop Curtis?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"I'm Stephanie Randle. Steve's younger sister."  
  
"Oh my God! I knew you looked familiar. Wow, I never thought I'd see you again."  
  
"I wasn't planning on coming back. But_____"  
  
"But then the whole Steve thing happened. I think the reason hy he didn't write back would be because he was high or drunk or something."  
  
"Um...how did he die?"  
  
"Drug overdose. He was taking drugs and nobody knew about it. I mean if I had been here he wouldn't have done this. I wish___"  
  
"Where were you when this happened?"  
  
"With my dad. Adopted. I don't live in Tulsa anymore. I was adopted after my parents died. I moved somewhere outside the city and so did Ponyboy."  
  
"But Darry would be of age now wouldn't he?"  
  
"Uh yeah, but he left us in a boys home to go to college. He said he couldn't take care of us. That he wasn't ready."  
  
"And so Steve got depressed and took drugs to get his mind off of it?"  
  
I nodded. I couldn't speak anymore. It was too much to tell. It kept reminding me of all the shit that happened since that day Darry left us.  
  
"Well, Sodapop, it was nice talking to you again. I hope I get to talk to you more often. I gotta get to the airport because I'm leaving for New York tonight."  
  
"Okay, I'll see ya." I held out my hand and she shook it. Then she turned and left.  
  
"Oh wait! Stephanie!"  
  
She turned back around.  
  
"Can I get your number. I might give you a call sometime."  
  
She took out a pen and paper and wrote down her number. "Here," she said. She then walked over to her car and left. I looked after her until her car completely disappeared. I never thought I would see Stephanie Randle again. I remember when she had left. She was only thirteen. That was three years ago. She was really funny, and another great friend. She was like sister to me. I couldn't believe I had forgotten her. I remember getting mad at her when she told us she was leaving. Steve and I would not talk to her, but then accepted it. She wanted to fulfill her dream to become a journalist so she went to New York to live with her aunt. That was the last time I saw her. This time though, I will not let 3 years pass before I talk to her again.  
  
Thinking about this made me remember Darry. He left us and maybe he'll come back. If he ever does I have to remember to forgive him and say that I am sorry. 


	13. Chapter 12

PONYBOY'S POV  
  
"Son, get out of bed. Your brother's on the phone!"  
  
Thank God. I've been wanting to talk to him for a long time, but I keep forgetting to call him. I wonder what he wanted to talk to me about.  
  
"Ponyboy, he doesn't have all day!"  
  
"Coming!"  
  
I hurried downstairs to get the phone. I wondered why he didn't call my number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Oh hey Ponyboy! Guess who I just talked to!"  
  
I took a wild guess. "The President?"  
  
"Oh my God, how did you ever guess?"  
  
"Haha, very funny. Who?"  
  
"Stephanie Randle!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Stephanie, Steve's sister!"  
  
"Oh." I remembered Stephanie. I didn't like her, and she didn't like me. We were always fighting, and she was a real bitch. She was in love with Sodapop, and she kept bitching about how she would never be with him or anything. Then she said she was leaving, and when Soda didn't talk to her she kept finding a way to make him accept it. She was so goddamn annoying!  
  
"Why'd she come?"  
  
"To see Steve."  
  
"After 3 years of not even talking to him?"  
  
"Well they have been talking...through letters."  
  
"Okay whatever. Is that the only reason why you called me?"  
  
"Well....no. Um...actually I called to say that I'm gonna be gone for a while. So I won't be home."  
  
"Where you going?"  
  
"On vacation."  
  
I didn't believe him. I was pretty sure he was off to do something else, but he didn't want to tell me what. I didn't say anything though. "Oh okay. Well I got to go."  
  
"Oh okay. Nice talking to you Ponyboy."  
  
"Yeah same to you."  
  
I hung up. I didn't want to talk to him anymore. I was wondering what he was really off to do. He probably was going to New York to see if he could find Stephanie. I always had a feeling that he liked her. Even when he was with Sandy. He would always have that look that he missed someone, and she was the only person that had left from his life. Well, now they're both out of his life. Sandy for good...maybe. And well Stephanie is coming back in his life. I wish she had never come back. The last 3 years had been good without her.  
  
"Mom, I'm going to the park for a while!"  
  
"Okay, but be back before sundown."  
  
"Okay, bye!"  
  
I walked to the park and sat down on a swing. I sat there and thought of what I could do to prevent something from happening between Stephanie and Soda. Then it dawned on me...I could bring Sandy back! I ran back home.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Oh, hey! You're back quite fast."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but only because I want to ask you something."  
  
"Okay, go ahead."  
  
"Uh...can I go to Florida?"  
  
She gave me a smile. "I'm going there tomorrow, for a business trip. You're lucky I'm taking my own personal jet or else I don't think you could've come. Yes, you can come."  
  
"Thanks mom, but um...what part of Florida are you going to?"  
  
"Tallahassee."  
  
"Perfect!"  
  
I went upstairs. I just hope she'll listen to me. I don't know her to well. Well, we'll just have to see tomorrow.  
  
Sorry everyone I took so long to write this chapter. I've been kind of busy lately, but now I'm on winter break so I may be able to get the chapters in faster. Okay well, ttyl, BYE! 


End file.
